All That Matters
by Jess.91
Summary: Harry's godson is one of the most important things to him in the world...so when the fiveyearold goes missing, getting him back is all that matters...
1. Chapter 1

All That Matters

Summary: Harry's godson is one of the most important things to him in the world...so when the six-year-old goes missing, getting him back is all that matters...

Chapter 1

"Shall we go to the park?" Andromeda Tonks said brightly to her grandson.

"Yeah!" Six-year-old Teddy Lupin yelled.

"Go get your shoes and a jacket then." Andromeda smiled at him, and the little boy ran off. About a minute later, he was back, with his shoes and jacket on, bouncing from his tiptoes to the flats of his feet excitedly.

"Ah, Teddy." Andromeda said. "Hair." Teddy paused, and then when he realised what his grandma meant, changed his hair from messy turquoise to messy light brown. "Good boy. And you know, you could make it tidy. Just once." Teddy shook his head, smirking, and bounded for the door.

"Wait, what colour are your eyes today?" Andromeda asked, and, rolling them, Teddy turned back to show her his blue eyes. "OK, go on then." Teddy's favourite eye colour, currently, was purple, which was fine when he was inside, but he couldn't go running around outside with purple eyes and turquoise hair - the muggles were bound to notice.

"Going to Harry's later?" Teddy asked, as they walked down the street.

"Yes. He'll pick you up at about half five." Andromeda replied. Teddy started to run ahead, then turned back and closed the distance between his grandma and himself.

"Hurry up." He said, and Andromeda sped up her pace a little bit to keep up with the energetic boy.

They reached the park and Teddy bounded of to the big apparatus in the middle without a backward glance. It had nets to climb on and monkey bars and a tunnel that lead to a separate platform with a slide on, and a pole to slide down and Andromeda was personally convinced it was a death trap. She couldn't ever talk Teddy out of going on it, though, so she contented herself with sitting on a bench and watching him like a hawk.

Teddy was the fearless kind of kid, the kind who'd jump across the room from one sofa to another, the kind who'd climb walls instead of walking around them, who'd jump from the top of wheelie-bins just to see if he could land on his feet. Once, last year, she'd caught him climbing up a bookcase to see what was on the top. She'd nearly had a heart attack, pulled him down and told him that it wasn't safe to climb up something that broke so often, and he'd looked her innocently in the eye and said he'd wanted to see what was on the top of the bookcase, in the little space between the top and the ceiling.

There'd been nothing on top of the bookcase anyway.

So Andromda watched as Teddy clambered up the net to the top, slid down the pole, climbed up again and zipped across the monkey bars, then through the translucent yellow tunnel to the other platform.

The other platform was out of sight, but Andromeda didn't really worry. There was only a slide on that platform, and a fence all around it, so Teddy couldn't possible hurt himself. She knew he'd slide down, then run around to this side and climb back up. So she waited.

When a few minutes past and she didn't see him run around, she only panicked a little bit, and told herself he must have gone onto something else in the park, a swing, a roundabout, one of those little bike things that moved backwards and forwards and seemed very pointless to her.

Then she realised she could see every apparatus in the park. And she panicked a little more.

Vaguely wishing she'd told Teddy to make his hair a more vivid colour - red, maybe - Andromeda stood up and called his name. And when he didn't answer, she called his name again.

If she'd have let him keep his hair turquoise, it would be easier to see him.

"Teddy!" She all but screamed the name, her voice high and scared now, her heart beating fast. Teddy was all she had left, she couldn't lose him too. She'd lost her husband and daughter in such quick concession, didn't even have her son-in-law left. Teddy was all she had.

She moved around the park, shaking violently, still calling his name. The other kids and parents had stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Are you OK?" A nearby woman asked. Andromeda shook her head, her face stark white now.

"My Teddy." Andromeda choked. "Where's my little boy?"

"It's OK." The woman said, but she looked worried too. "What does he look like?"

"Uh, brown hair today. Blue eyes." Andromeda said, not even noticing the way the woman looked at her when she said today. "Wearing blue jeans, red t-shirt."

"I saw him." A man was stood nearby, with his wife, and looking at Andromeda. "I just saw him leave."

"Leave?" Andromeda repeated. Teddy wouldn't just _leave_. He knew better than that.

"Yeah. Left with some man."

"A...a man?" Andromeda murmured. Harry? Or Ron? One of the Weasley's?

She couldn't help but hope, because that would mean Teddy was safe, but she knew that none of them would have just taken him. And Teddy wouldn't have just left.

"Had long hair." The man added. "Tied back." He sounded disgusted by this. "Weird clothes, too."

"What?" Andromeda asked sharply.

"Like a vicar. Like a dress."

Robes, Andromeda thought. It was a wizard. But not one she knew. It wasn't someone she knew.

"Teddy - Teddy just went with him?"

"Yeah...well, he looked like maybe he was trying to say something, but he wasn't making any sound." Silencing charm, Andromeda thought. So Teddy wouldn't scream, or call to her.

"We'll call the police." The woman who'd first spoke to her said gently, but Andromeda knew the muggle police wouldn't be able to help.

"I'll do that." Andromeda said absently. "Which was did they go?" When the man pointed, Andromeda ran in that direction.

A wizard wouldn't just walk him away though. Once out of sight, he'd have disapparated. Or maybe even pulled Teddy onto a broom. Something.

She'd call the ministry. Law enforcement at the ministry. They'd find him. They'd get him back.

She didn't allow herself to think that she wouldn't get Teddy back, because without him, she wasn't sure she could keep living.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 2

"How could you let this happen?!" Harry yelled. Already white faced and sobbing, Andromeda put her head in her hands.

"Harry..." Ginny said softly, putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Andromeda. I didn't mean that." Harry sat down on the sofa, ran his hands through his hair.

"Harry's, it's OK. We'll find him." Seamus Finnigan, now a part of the magical law enforcement department, was sat on a chair at the other side of the room.

"How? Are you even looking?" Harry snapped. He was swinging between desperate worry and uncontrollable rage so fast his head hurt.

"We've got people scanning the area for signs of magic, getting descriptions from the muggles, and modifying their memories, when we have the description, we can compare it to ministry files, and if we do find signs of magic, we might be able to track them."

"And what, I'm supposed to just sit here and wait?" Harry cried.

"Yes." Seamus replied simply. "There's nothing you can do Harry."

"Well, what about you? Why are you just sitting here?"

"Because I came to get a statement from Andromeda and now I've just been explaining the process to you." Seamus replied calmly. "I'm going out to help when I've finished up here."

"Right. Sorry." Harry sighed. Because he couldn't sit anymore, he walked over to the fireplace, which was a mistake. On the mantle were several framed photos of his godson, and each one tore at him.

"I can't sit here and do nothing." Harry said, his tone now pleading.

"You have to." Seamus said. "And...Harry...Teddy's been kidnapped."

"I knew that." Harry siad, confused, turning to face his old school friend.

"I know, I _mean_, whoever took him is likely to contact you or Andromeda. Most likely you."

"Why...you mean like a ransom?"

"Well, could be. But you have to consider that this is a way to get at you."

"What? Why?" Harry couldn't stand now, and sat back down on the sofa, when Ginny put her arm around his back.

"There's still a few people out there who think Voldemort had the right idea." Seamus said. Most wizards, now, were happy to say Voldemort's name if they had to - after all, there was no doubt that he was dead. "Teddy's your godson, and with him being a kid, it makes him the easiest way to get to you."

"So it's my fault." Harry murmured tonelessly. He'd thought that the days of people getting hurt because of him was over.

"It's not." Hermione said sharply.

"The only person you can blame is the nutter who took him." Ginny agreed. Harry nodded, to end the conversation, but his guilt didn't lessen.

"There's really nothing I can do?" He asked desperately.

"No. You can only wait and see if an owl turns up. I better go now. Send an owl if you have any questions, OK?"

"Sure. Yeah. Thanks." Harry muttered.

As Seamus left, Harry felt smothered by his own guilt and helplessness. Teddy had been taken to get at him - to hurt him, or to lure him somewhere, or just to torment him? And Harry could do nothing other than sit here and wait.

He wasn't the kind of person to sit around and wait. Hermione had once said he had a "saving people thing". Maybe she was right.

But Teddy wasn't just a person.

Teddy was his godson, a small, energetic, funny child that Harry loved, that Harry had always swore to protect. Teddy was product of two people who had been important to Harry, two of the greatest people Harry knew. Teddy was one of the people Harry would do anything for, anything.

How could Harry just sit around waiting?

----

Teddy was scared. The room was dark, and while Teddy didn't usually mind the dark, this was different. Teddy didn't know where he was, or who the man in the room with him was.

"I want my grandma." Teddy said bravely.

"Tough." The man snapped. He had conjured thick cords that had tied up Teddy's arms and legs so tightly they hurt. The man was sat at the dirty little table, writing a letter.

"I want Harry." Teddy tried again.

"Tough." The man said, louder.

"I want -"

"I don't care what you want, you whiny little brat. Shut up or I'll curse you."

Teddy closed his mouth. He didn't cry, even though he was really scared. He couldn't waste time crying, he had to try and figure out a way to escape.

Teddy tried to untie the ropes binding him, but he couldn't even touch them properly, as his hands were tied so tight it was hard to move his wrists.

"Why did you bring me here?" Teddy asked. He was a little annoyed now, because he knew his grandma and Harry and everyone would be worried.

"I told you to stay quiet." The man yelled.

"I wanna go home!" Teddy yelled back. The man looked at him, pointed his wand at him.

"Tough. You're going to stay here." The man finished his letter, sealed it and held it out to an owl who took it in her beak but glared at him before flying out of the open window. Her tail had barley left the room before the man made the window slam shut with his wand.

"Do you think your dear godfather will come to safe you, child?" The man sneered. "Do you think he'll come running for you?"

Teddy stared at him blankly, not understanding. Why did the man want Harry to come for him?

"Do you?" The man repeated, louder, angrier, and Teddy nodded.

"Good." The man smiled, a smile that showed no humour, but, to Teddy, showed craziness.

And that really scared him.

* * *

Aw now I feel guilty for doing that to Teddy...is it pathetic that I feel guilty? 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 3

Harry was pacing his living room now. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Ron and Hermione were sat on one sofa, silent, while Ginny was sat with Andromeda, murmuring to her. Whatever she was saying seemed to be calming the woman down, and she was no longer crying.

Then again, maybe she'd just cried herself dry.

Harry felt like sinking to the floor, crawling into a corner, and just hiding away. It was strange that after everything he'd faced, having people he loved die, fighting the most evil wizard who ever lived several times, it was _this_ that made him feel unable to fight anymore.

Maybe it was because he'd never expected anyone to happen to Teddy. Maybe it was because he'd thought all the bad stuff in his life was over, that he could be happy and relaxed without having anything bad to worry about. Maybe it was just because Teddy was young, innocent, wasn't trying to fight anyone. Maybe it was because Harry was used to losing people he depended on, but had never lost anyone who depended on _him._

Misery and despair were evident in the room, and Harry couldn't breathe properly anymore. He walked into the kitchen, and found that he didn't feel any better in here, either.

Teddy was only six. Just six years old. They'd celebrated his six birthday only last month. He'd been so happy, smiley, the way that kid always was. Despite the tragedy of his begining, Teddy was so...bright. He just lit everything up, made you smile when you didn't think you could.

Harry remembered the party clearly, because he been wondering how that party would be if Remus and Tonks were there. If it would be different. Tonks would have probably knocked stuff over, he'd thought. And they'd have been having the party at Tonks and Remus's own house, instead of at Harry and Ginny's. It would have been Tonks who'd brought in the cake and candles, instead of Molly Weasley.

Actually, it might not have been exactly safe to let her carry the cake.

Six years old. Harry remembered thinking at the party that Teddy was growing up so fast, but now six didn't seem all that old at all. It seemed young, really, really young.

Teddy was a little bit small for his age, too. Just an inch or so below average, but still, as Harry stood in the kitchen that seemed to make it worse...Teddy was only _little_.

He wasn't breakable though. He'd proved that, time and time again. The kid was resiliant, never seemed to injure himself no matter how hard he fell.

"Hi." Ginny was stood in the kitchen doorway, just looking at him. He didn't know what to say, what to do, and so just looked at her in silence.

She crossed the room and hugged him.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered. "I can't help him. I can't bring him home."

"I know. It sucks." Ginny murmured. "He will come home. Maybe you can't be the one to bring him back, but he will be brought. And then you can help him, because he's going to need some help to get over this."

"I know. OK." Harry breathed, and then sighed. "I can't stand him being used to get to me."

"We don't know that's what it is." Ginny replied, and when he looked at her, she sighed too. "OK, so that's the most likely, but still."

"Harry." Hermione's voice, higher than usual, carried into the kitchen. "Harry, there's someone at the door." Something in her tone put him on edge, but she didn't sound scared. More shocked.

Harry and Ginny both ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where Ron and Hermione were stood, open-mouthed, gazing at the person on the front step, while Andromeda hovered nearby, looking confused.

Then Harry realised who was at the door, and his jaw dropped too.

He was maybe a few inches taller than the last time Harry had seen him, possibly a few pounds lighter, but he couldn't be sure. He was definetly older - seven years older, in fact.

Dudley Dursley was stood on his doorstep, looking nervous and clearly regretting ringing the doorbell.

"Dudley?" Harry croaked. It couldn't possibly be - he hadn't seen his cousin, or aunt or uncle, since the day he had left number four, Private drive forever, the day Hedwig and May-eye had died, before he'd even started looking for the Horcruxes...

It seemed a lifetime ago. Dudley was from a different life. And yet, here he was.

"Hi, Harry." Dudley said awkwardly, his face pink with embarrassment.

"I told you." Ron hissed to Hermione, but Harry barely heard.

"Why - what - why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I..I just...I saw that guy who looked after us - for that year - the w-wizard guy. You know, when we had to go into hiding." Dudley said, in a rush. "He - well they'd told us when you'd beat that - that man - let us go home and everything - and we hadn't seen them since we'd gone home - and he - I saw him in the street and he came over - he said hi to me, told - told me you'd got married." Dudley's colour deepened, and he cast an eye over the people staring at him, as though scared them might suddenly curse him. "He was really surprised that I didn't know, and gave me your address...said I should drop by and - and say hi and I thought - well - I never did - uh, I should have congratulated you, shouldn't I, when you beat that man..." Dudley trailed off, smiled weakly. "Well done...and congratulations on getting married..."

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to take in the words through the stammering and get the meaning.

"Oh." He said finally. "Well...hi, then. I...I guess you should come in." Stunned, he stepped back, and, awkwardly, Dudley stepped in.

"I won't stay long." He said quickly. "I just...I shouldn't have come really..."

"It's OK." Andromeda said brightly, as no one else seemed to be speaking. "Go sit down." She said, and Dudley walked nervously into the living room.

"Blimey, Harry..." Ron muttered, and Harry couldn't think of any reply.

"We recognised him." Hermione siad faintly. "Well...I never expected..."

"Me neither." Harry said.

"Who is he?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Harry's cousin." Ginny said. "Harry, I can get rid of him if you want -"

"No, no, it's OK." Harry said.

"He wasn't exactly nice to Harry while they were growing up." Ginny explained to Andromeda.

"We were only kids, though." Harry said, wondering vaguely when his voice would get stronger. "And...the night I left, well..." He twisted his face into what could have been a pained smile. "He did say he didn't think I was a waste of space." He remembered how embarrassed and touched he'd been.

"It's not a great time though, is it?" Ron said. "With Teddy and everything..."

Harry filled with guilt. In the shock of seeing his cousin, he'd momentarily forgotten about Teddy, other than the nagging pain at the back of his head.

"You're right. OK." He walked into the living room, and saw Dudley by the fireplace, lookingaround the room, clearly finding the differences between a muggle home and a wizard one. Harry actually loved his house - he loved the clutter, the way the house was almost messy, the way it looked...well, lived in. With magical instruments scattered around it, Teddy's toys, bottles of potions on the shelf on one wall, it was the complete opposite of the house Harry had grown up in, and, if he was honest with himself, he'd made sure it was that way.

"So, ah, how've you been?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"OK." Dudley muttered. "I'm working with Dad now, at his company.

"Still living at Privet Drive?"

"No. Well, I've moved ito my own place now anyway. But we moved out of Privet Drive a little after we went back."

"Why?" Harry asked blankly. He'd always thought his aunt and uncle would never leave that house.

"Oh, well, see, there was always a lot of...your kind...hanging around out front."

"What?" He asked quickly. "I thoughts you'd be safe, all the Death Eaters -"

"It wasn't like that." Dudley tolod him. "They...well, Dad went out to ask them why they were hanging around, and they said...they wanted to see where Harry Potter grew up."

Harry flushed. "I-I'm sorry - I didn't know -"

"So we moved away." Dudley shrugged.

"Right. Um, are your parents OK then?" Dudley nodded, and Harry wondered if he should feel guilty about not caring about his aunt and uncle. He was asking because he felt he ought to. Silence fell, and Harry found himself wishing for his cousin to leave. They may have just been kids once upon a time, and Dudley may have tried to make amends the last time they'd seen each other, but some wounds ran too deep.

He couldn't forgive the boy who'd made his life a misery, who'd brusied him, made him isolated. It wasn't like he dwelled on it. He'd forgotten it all. But seeing Dudley here just reminded him of how helpless he'd been as a child, and that didn't help his present situation. Dudley turned away, looked at the photo's on the matel.

"Is this your _son_?" He asked, incredulously, turning round and holding up a recent picture of Teddy.

"My godson." Harry corrected. "Ah, Dudley, the thing is, Teddy - my godson - he's - he's..."

"He's been kidnapped." Ginny said, taking hold of Harry's hand to support him.

"What?"

"So I'm sure you understand, this isn't a great time." Ginny said carefully.

"Oh. Right." Dudley said, blushing again. "I'll go, then."

"You're, ah, welcome to come again." Ginny told him. "It's just...obviously...we're a bit preoccupied with Teddy..."

"Right. Sorry. Um...I hope you get him back." Dudley muttered.

"Thanks." Harry said, finding his voice again. "Ah, really, Dudley, you could come over again..."

"It's OK. I mean, I don't know why I even came...I...I'm glad you got rid of that guy - Lord thingy. And congratulations again on getting married."

"I'd've invited you." Harry siad awkwardly. "But I didn't think you'd've come..."

"I probably wouldn't." Dudley said, edging towards the door. "I wouldn't have known anyone there and well...See you, then."

"I'll see you out." Hermione said, and she and Dudley walked to the hallway.

"That," Harry said, when he heard the front door shut, "was one of the biggest surprises of my life."

**I've been actually thinking of doing some kind of one-shot where Harry met Dudley again, but couldn't think of anything to actually happen...so I slid it in here...**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to each and every person who reviewed I love you all. Glad you liked the Dudley thing I thought people might find it too...silly...

Chapter 4

Teddy was close to crying now. The man was sat at the desk again, but he wasn't writing. He was waiting.

Teddy didn't _understand_ it. Any of it. He wanted to go home, but he didn't know if he would. Didn't know if he was ever going to see Harry again, or Ginny, or his grandma, or Ron or Hermione or _anyone_.

Was he going to die here?

_No._ He thought fiercely. _I'm not going to die. I won't let him kill me._

Maybe it was stupidity rather than bravery, desperation rather than belief, but Teddy was determined anyway.

And when Teddy was determined, nothing could stop him.

Hadn't he got nearly to the top of that bookcase? Wouldn't he have made it if his Grandma hadn't pulled him down? Hadn't he jumped from the top of the climbing frame, even though Victorie had tried to stop him? Hadn't he climbed to the top of those rocks that time, without even slipping? Didn't he always do what he made his mind up to do?

And Teddy had something no one could take away from him.

Didn't everyone always tell him that his parents were looking out for him, that they'd keep him safe, protect him?

_I'm not going to die._

----

"Harry!" Ginny yelled suddenly, and Harry, who'd still been getting over the shock of seeing his long-lost cousin, turned quickly, fearful. Ginny was looking out of the window, where a tawny owl was tapping on the glass. His heart beating furiously, Harry raced to window, and opened it. The owl just held out it's leg for Harry to remove the letter, then flew away.

Harry held the letter with shaking hands, turning it so he could remove the seal. It seemed to take him forever to open it, unroll it. And then he read the first few words several times before he could concentrate enough to actually understand them.

_Harry Potter._

_The child is alive. He will not be harmed as long as you are at Ivy Cottage in the next hour. Alone. If you fail to arrive, or arrive with other people, the child will be killed._

Harry read it again, just to make sure. Then he looked up. Everyone had been reading over his shoulder, everyone was staring at him.

"Ivy Cottage. I've never even heard of it." Hermione said.

"I'll be able to apparate to it." Harry replied.

"You're going?" Andromeda asked him, her voice shaking.

"Of course I'm going." Harry replied. The idea of not going, of leaving Teddy to die was ridiculous.

"We need a plan." Hermione said. When Harry looked confused, she rolled her eyes. "Did you think we'd really just let you go on your own?"

"It tells me to be alone." Harry pointed out.

"Which is why we have to work out how we're going with you without him knowing." Ginny replied. When Harry opened his mouth to argue, Ron cut him off.

"We're not going to put Teddy at risk. We need to work this out. Do you think the invisibility cloak would work?"

"It wouldn't cover three of us." Hermione said.

"What makes you think I don't want to come?" Andromeda asked.

"You need to wait here for news from the ministry people." Hermione said. "I'm sorry, but you're his guardian, they won't tell the rest of us anything."

"Fine." Andromeda muttered.

"Disillusionment charms would be detected." Hermione murmured.

"You could just hang around outside." Harry said. "No - listen - if I go inside, you guys can wait a couple of minutes, then come in too. Someone needs to get Teddy out of there, he's first priority. This guy probably wants to kill me, so he'll attack me straight away, which means I'll have to be ready...maybe I should attack him first..."

"You could go in the cloak." Hermione said. "He doesn't say you have to visible, does he? You go in, stun him, maybe?"

"We could try..." Harry nodded. "I mean it, Teddy's first. Get him out. Don't worry about me."

"We know." Ginny muttered.

----

"Tick-tock." The man said, and Teddy looked up. "Twenty minutes gone...you better hope he can make it in the next forty."

Teddy didn't say anything.

"You better hope he comes alone, too." The man continued. "Otherwise I'll get rid of you on principle, see? Tick-tock..."

Teddy still didn't speak. His hair was changing colours, as it did when he was anxious. Blond, brown, black, red, turquoise, dark blue, emerald green, lilac, pink, violet, blond, brown, black...

"What are you doing?" The man said sharply, finally looking at Teddy properly and noticing. He watched with mild interest and Teddy shrank further against the wall. He was scared, now, and his hair was changing faster, faster, every colour Teddy had ever seen, flashing and changing rapidly, uncontrollably.

"Stop, now." The man said, evidently bored with Teddy's trick now. Then, when Teddy didn't obey, he yelled. "Stop it! Stop it, you little freak."

But Teddy couldn't stop it, his hair changed faster, faster, whirl of colour and he simply looked at the man, scared but pleased that it was annoying him.

"STOP!" The man yelled, and he had his wand pointed at Teddy suddenly. Teddy fearfully tried to make his hair stop, just stay one colour, but it wouldn't, and in anger at his disobedience, then man muttered something, and a jet of light shot at Teddy, who tried to move, to avoid it, and hit his head, hard, on the wall behind him.

Knocked out, he slumped forward, his hair finally sticking on one colour, his favourite turquoise, due to his unconsciousness.

The man watched him for a few seconds, and when Teddy didn't stir, he turned away from the child and began to pace.

**Ah Teddy I've put you through so much...I'm so sorry...**

**How was the letter? I personally think it sounds stupid, it was hard to write. And their plan...was hard to think of and I'm very much doubting it's believability...let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter, and I'm not sure exactly how much sense this chapter makes, but try to bear with me, OK? Sorry for any past type-os and any in this too...I do try, I'm just not all that good at seeing them...

Chapter 5

"Are we ready?" Harry asked nervously. They had half an hour left, but Harry wasn't willing to wait any longer.

"You better apparate under the cloak." Hermione said nervously. "We'll give you a few minutes then apparate too."

"OK." Harry said, and swung the cloak over his shoulders. "Remember the plan, Ginny." He added.

"I know." Her tone told him she still wasn't happy with her role, but he didn't have time to worry about that. It had been his idea that Ginny should be the one to get to Teddy and disapparate, while Ron and Hermione helped Harry with the kidnapper. He knew she was mad, and he knew she was just as capable as he, Ron and Hermione were, but he couldn't help it.

They'd sent an owl to Seamus, knowing that they'd already be there by the time the Magical Law Enforcement wizards arrived. They knew it wasn't the right way to do it, new they were putting themselves in danger.

But Harry wasn't willing to risk Teddy. If going alone was the best way to assure his safety, that's what he'd do.

Harry thought fleetingly of several things; how his parents had, one by one, stood in front of him to save him, how Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had ran through the great hall, six years ago, screaming for their son, how Mrs Weasley had lost it when Bellatrix Lestrange had almost killed her daughter, and dived into a duel, how Sirius had risked everything to be with Harry, be close, just in case.

And for the first time he fully understood. Right now, he knew he'd do anything to protect Teddy Lupin, to find him, to save him.

Even die.

"OK, I'm going." Harry said, and turned on the spot.

When he could see again, he was looking at a dirty, run down house. The ivy climbing the walls, which must have given the place it's name, was dead, brown and crumbling. The windows were boarded up.

Harry walked to the door, aimed his wand at it under the cloak. The door opened, but it creaked, and Harry paused, hoping the person or people inside hadn't heard. When there was no sound from within, however, he walked into the house, wondering fearfully if he had come to the wrong place.

He expected to be jinxed, knew he was protected under the cloak. And looked desperatly around for some sign of Teddy. It was such a sketchy plan, so hard to work out. If he could just grab Teddy under the cloak, disapparate...

"I suggest you remove the cloak, Mr. Potter." A voice said in the shadows, and Harry froze. "I know you've come in...did you think I wouldn't make sure I would be magically alerted to your presence?"

Harry hesitated. It was practically suicide to reveal himself.

"If you want the boy back, Potter, I suggest you do as I say."

Harry pulled the cloak off of himself, ready to dive out of the way of a curse if he had to, but none came. He stuffed the cloak down the front of his robes, then glanced around the room.

He couldn't see Teddy.

"Don't you think you should come out of the shadows?" Harry said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. Where the hell was Teddy?

The man obediently stepped forward, and Harry was confused, because he didn't recognise him.

He had long brown hair, tied back, and bit of beard growing on his face. Grey robes, that looked more tattered than Lupin's had ever been.

"Who are you?" Harry asked blankly, and the man smiled.

"One moment, then I'll explain everything." The man aimed his wand at the door, and it closed, locked. "Just in case you thought you could sneak more people in."

"What about Teddy?"

"Let me answer your first question." The man replied. "I am Edward Yaxley."

"Yaxley?" Harry repeated. The name was horribly familiar to him, but he knew this man was too young, too unfamiliar... "Yaxley's in prison, he's in Azkaban -"

"Yaxley's my father." The man said quietly. "My fool of a mother took my away from my father when I was small, disgusted by his activities with the Dark Lord. When my father broke out of Azkaban, he found us, told me that I could join the death eaters...I wanted nothing more than to do so. My mother, however, was determined I wouldn't. She took me away, controlled me with the imperious curse until you defeated the Dark Lord." Digust and anger was evident in his voice, but his eyes were blank. Empty. Dead.

"Then why -?"

"Listen." Yaxley snapped. "When my father was arrested again, my mother let me free. I never forgave her, and was determined to bring back the Dark Lord, release my father. It took me years to realise how I could return the Dark Lord, but I know, now."

"You can't. No one can bring him back now, he's dead." Harry replied. "No spell can bring back the dead." Or he'd have tried it himself, wouldn't he?

"If I killed you, he'd be back." Yaxley whispered.

"No he wouldn't. It doesn't work like that."

It was a ridiculous idea, but Harry saw the madness in Yaxley's eyes, and realised the man in front of him really believed it would work.

"Now, you will stand still, Mr. Potter, and let me kill you. The boy will be delivered back to his grandmother. I do not wish to hurt him. I do not need to kill him."

Harry thought fleetingly how riduculous it was for this man to talk about not needing to kill someone. When had Voldemort ever cared about where someone _needed _to be killed? Why would his supporter care.

Harry was trying to think fast. He wasn't going to stand still and let himself get killed, not unless he knew for certain it would make sure Teddy stayed safe. If he moved, fought, would Yaxley killed Teddy, though?

He could hear bangs, suddenly, and realised Ron, Hermione and Ginny must be trying to break through the door.

"You were supposed to come alone!" Yaxley screamed, and looked at the door. While Yaxley was distracted, Harry shot a stunning spell at him. Yaxley fell heavily to the floor, and Harry darted around the room, looking for Teddy, until something nearby exploded. Yaxley had awakened, and missed Harry with a curse.

Harry dodged another killing curse, shot another stunning back. He'd never used the killing curse, and never planned to. He hadn't even used one on Voldemort, he wasn't going to now.

"You're going to die, Harry Potter." Yaxley screamed. "I am going to kill you! I will kill your friends, I will kill the boy! You dare fight me!" More curses, one after the other, and Harry was terrified one would hit Teddy, where ever he was. A crash behind Harry told him the door had given away at last.

"Find Teddy!" He yelled, sending stunning spells, disarming spells, anything he could think of.

Ron and Hermione were doing the same, and somehow Yaxley was avoiding them all. Dust was rising due to the movement, and one of Yaxley's curses hit the ceiling.

Large chunks of plaster and wood rained down on them, as the house began to fall apart.

"Teddy!" Harry screamed, whirling round. He saw Ginny through the dust, and was relieved to see she was carrying Teddy, until he realised the boy was lifeless in her arms.

"He's alive." Ginny yelled. And then; "Behind you!" Harry ducked just in time, the flash of light hit the floor instead.

"Get out!" Harry shouted. "Ginny, get out, get out, _get out_!"

A large piece of the ceiling hit Yaxley, who crumpled to the floor. Harry stood, just stared. Was he dead? Was that really how it was going to end?

Somehow, it didn't seem right. Didn't seem enough.

Ron was satisfied, however, and began pulling Hermione through the rubble, as Harry sprinted towards Ginny. The whole house was collapsing around them, several things hit Harry, bouncing off his shoulders and back, but Ginny was near the door, watching, making sure he got through OK.

"Get out!" He yelled again, and he saw Teddy stir. _He's alive, he's alive, he's alive._

He was distracted, didn't see the big hole in front of him until it was too late to stop running; something had broke through the floor, creating a hole in the worn floorboards, into the basement bellow. Harry fell, grabbed the sides to stop himself falling all the way down. He tried to pull himself up, desperately, but he couldn't. His wand was on the floor, he'd dropped it, and it was right in front of him. But he daren't let go, even with one hand, to pick it up. He couldn't think of any spell to help him, anyway. His mind blank, as he clung desperately to the splintered floorboards.

Was he going to die? Was he going to fall through the hole to the basement below and be crushed? Was this really how it was all going to end, after everything else he'd escaped?

And suddenly, he saw Ginny throw Teddy at Hermione, who had already reached her, and run towards him, Harry, dodging falling objects, broken floorboards, and he yelled at her to get out one more time, knowing she'd ignore him.

She grabbed him, pulled at him, and somehow, between them, he was out of the hole.

"We're going to talk about this later!" He yelled at her, and when she'd put her arms over her head to protect it, he put his own arm over hers, as though to protect her more. Together, they ran, out of the house, into the overgrown garden, where Ron and Hermione were waiting with a half-conscious Teddy.

Harry turned back to the ruin of the house as ministry wizards apparated around them.

"Harry!" Seamus yelled angrily. "What are you playing at? This was stupid, Harry!"

"I think he's dead. Inside. Got crushed." Harry called back, then turned to Teddy. "Is he OK?"

"He was knocked out when I found him." Ginny panted.

"I told you to get out." Harry said to Ginny. "You could have got yourself killed."

"Well I didn't. We all got out of there alive, Harry." Ginny replied. "We should get Teddy checked over." She added, indicating a medi-wizard walking over to them.

"Harry?" Teddy was completly awake now, and started stirring in Hermione's arms. "Harry!" He looked terrified, twisting so he could look around. Harry gently lifted him from Hermione, and held him close. Teddy fisted his hands tightly in the front of Harry's robes.

"You're OK. You're OK now, he's gone."

"He scared me." Teddy said. "He's crazy, Harry." He tightened his grip on Harry, and his knuckles turned white.

"Yeah, I noticed." Harry murmured.

"He made me bang my head." Teddy added, and once again looked around. He wasn't crying. He looked terrified, but nowhere close to tears.

The kid amazed Harry.

"He's gone now." Harry said quickly. "He destroyed the house, I think he got killed."

"Oh." Teddy said. He stopped looking around, but didn't relax. He still clung tensly to Harry, as the medi-wizard reached them.

"Are you going to let me make sure you're OK?" The wizard asked Teddy gently, and Teddy pressed himself closer to Harry.

"It's OK." Harry said softly, and, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he losened his grip on Teddy. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You're safe now, Teddy, you're OK." Teddy let himself be sat onto a hovering board to be checked over, while Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione hovered close.

"He's fine." The medi-wizard announced. "He's tired, and in shock, but the bump on the head was the only injury. I've fixed it."

"Thank you." Ginny said, as Harry picked Teddy back up. "Can we go home now."

"Yes. I believe the Law Enforcement wizards wish to speak to you and the boy tomorrow, but you can go."

Harry was holding Teddy tightly, so tightly he was surprised he wasn't hurting the child. Teddy, however, seemed a little more relaxed.

"Uh, Mrs. Potter?" The medi-wizard said quietly to Ginny. "You might want to put him straight to bed, give him a potion so he doesn't dream. I think he needs to sleep properly, undisturbed."

"Yeah, we will." Ginny nodded. "Thanks."

She moved over to Harry, put her hand on his arm. Together they disapparated.

Teddy was safe, Teddy was whole. That was all that mattered.

**There you go, the end. Let me know what you thought, OK?**


End file.
